Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a mutant with powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities. She studied at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and trained as a second-generation member of the X-Men under the tutelage of Professor X. Biography Original Timeline Meeting Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr Jean Grey was born to John and Elaine Grey. Her mutant abilities of telekinesis and telepathy manifested when she was a young girl, much to the concern of her parents. They invited Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr to their home in order to discuss what they should do about Jean's newfound status as a mutant. Charles suggested that he and Erik speak to Jean in private instead. After being called by her mother, Jean came downstairs to meet with Charles and Erik. She immediately tried to read the thoughts of the two men with her powers, but was telepathically informed by Charles that it was rude to probe their minds without permission. Charles and Erik explained to Jean that she was a mutant like them, a claim that the young girl doubted. In a display of power, Jean used her telekinesis to make the cars in her neighborhood hover in the air, as well as a neighbor's lawnmower and a stream of water coming out of a hosepipe. While Erik was impressed by Jean's power, Charles instead asked her whether she will be able to control the power, or let it control her. Power Suppression Jean was enrolled at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where Charles recognized her limitless potential as a class five mutant. However, because most of Jean's power was tied to her unconscious mind, Charles decided to create a series of psychic barriers to isolate them from her conscious mind. This resulted in Jean developing a dual personality, which called itself the "Phoenix" in her sessions with Charles. The Phoenix was a purely instinctual being, comprised of Jean's deepest desires, joy and rage. It was unclear how much Jean was aware of the Phoenix, but for most of her life, the dual personality remained dormant. Life with the X-Men Along with Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe, Jean was taught by Charles to control her powers. The three of them went on to become the X-Men, a team formed by Charles to protect the world from threats posed by dangerous mutants. Jean became romantically involved with Scott and eventually went on to become a medical doctor. Debate with Senator Kelly At a United States Senate hearing about the Mutant Registration Act, Jean explained that mutants were the next stage in human evolution, and that their powers manifested at puberty, often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress. Due to the hostility that mutants face when they reveal themselves to the public, Jean advocated to vote against the Mutant Registration Act. However, she was opposed by Senator Robert Kelly, who used fear mongering tactics to convince the Senate that mutants posed a threat to ordinary citizens. Jean watched in defeat as the people present at the Senate cheered in support of Senator Kelly. Meeting Logan After Scott and Ororo rescued two mutants - Logan and Marie - from an attack by Sabretooth, they were brought to Xavier's School for medical attention. Jean tended to Logan while he was unconscious, but when she tried to administer an injection, he immediately woke up and placed her in a chokehold. After finding his bearings, Logan released Jean from his grip, leaving her to gasp for air. Jean later joined Scott and Ororo in Charles' study as he introduced them to Logan. After this, she prepared Logan for an MRI scan, where he flirted with her by saying that "she couldn't wait to get his shirt off again." After getting the results from the scan, Jean explained to Charles, Scott, and Ororo that a metal known as adamantium was surgically grafted to Logan's skeleton. She noted that Logan had regenerative healing abilities that allowed him to survive the procedure, but also made it impossible to determine his age. In addition, Logan had no memories of his life before the procedure. Jean helped Logan settle into his room at Xavier's School, where he inquired about her relationship with Scott and her mutant abilities. Jean explained that she was telekinetic, but also had telepathic abilities that Charles was helping her to develop. When Logan invited her to read his mind, Jean was initially hesitant at the idea, but ultimately decided to do it anyway. To her horror, Jean saw visions of Logan being prepared for experimentation. She then noticed Scott standing in the doorway watching the two of them, prompting Jean to say goodnight to Logan. Later that night, Jean and the rest of the school witnessed as Marie absorbed Logan's life force after he unwittingly stabbed her through the chest with his claws. She rushed to Logan's side and told Scott to grab a pillow for him. Search for Marie After Marie ran away from Xavier's School, Jean and the rest of the X-Men waited as Charles used Cerebro to locate the girl. Logan asked Jean if she had ever used the machine before, to which Jean responded by saying no, as it takes a certain degree of control that could be dangerous for someone as inexperienced as her. Jean was present with Charles at a train station where Erik and the Brotherhood of Mutants had attacked Logan, Scott, and Ororo to kidnap Marie. When Erik used his powers to fire a gun at a police officer on the scene, Jean used her telekinesis to stop the bullet from penetrating the officer's skull. After Erik threatened to simultaneously kill every police officer present with their own guns, Jean watched as Charles allowed Erik and the Brotherhood to get away with a captive Marie in tow. Helping Senator Kelly After Erik had him exposed to radiation that mutated his cells, Senator Kelly arrived at Xavier's School looking for Jean. After studying his condition, Jean and Charles explained to Scott and Logan that Kelly's body rejected the mutation, which caused his cells to disintegrate almost immediately. Jean and the others were later informed by Ororo that Senator Kelly had died. Using Cerebro Upon realizing that Erik kidnapped Marie to have her power his mutant-creating machine, Charles ordered Jean to get Logan a uniform while he searched for Marie using Cerebro. However, Erik's associate - Mystique - had infiltrated the school earlier and sabotaged Cerebro, causing Charles to fall into a coma as a result. Jean repaired Cerebro, and decided to use it herself to find Marie. Overwhelmed by the machine's power, Jean collapsed to the floor, where she was found by a concerned Scott. Jean informed him that she knew where Erik was heading. Liberty Island Incident After concluding that Erik intended to use his machine on dignitaries at the U.N. Summit, Jean and the X-Men drew up a battle plan before heading to Liberty Island with the X-Jet. They entered the Statue of Liberty to rescue Marie, but came into conflict with the Brotherhood. Jean, along with Scott and Ororo, were attacked by Toad, but she managed to telekinetically trap him mid-air. Toad retaliated by spitting slime over Jean's mouth and nose, causing her to lose her hold of him. The slime solidified on Jean's face, rendering her unable to breathe or call for help and sending her into a panic. Scott soon found a frantic Jean struggling with the slime on her face and making muffled cries of distress. Scott calmed Jean down and blasted the slime off her face with his optic beam before she suffocated. Jean and Scott regrouped with Ororo and Logan after they had defeated Toad and Mystique respectively. As the four of them neared the Statue of Liberty's torch section, Erik arrived and bound them with metal restraints. He positioned Jean and Scott directly across each other, removing Scott's visor to force him to shut his eyes so as not to harm Jean. Jean informed Erik that Senator Kelly was dead, but he ignored her and the X-Men to continue with his plans of mutating the U.N. dignitaries. After Logan broke free of his restraints and subsequently engaged in battle with Sabretooth, he got a hold of Scott's visor and called out to Jean. Instructing Scott to open his eyes at her command, Jean used her telekinesis to move the visor in Scott's line of sight. When she told Scott to open his eyes, his optic beams were redirected to blast Sabretooth out of the Statue of Liberty. Jean and the others were then freed from their restraints by Logan. As Erik's machine started to power up, Jean used her telekinesis to steady Logan being carried through the air by a gust of wind generated by Ororo's power. She told Scott to wait before firing an optic blast at Erik, who was using his powers to hold Logan in place. Jean watched as Scott found an opening to blast Erik, allowing Logan to destroy the machine. As the machine's energy dispersed, Jean was visibly shaken afterwards. Aftermath Following the Liberty Island Incident, Jean and the rest of the X-Men flew back to Xavier's School with the X-Jet. She was able to heal Charles from his comatose state, and tended to Logan as he was healing from the injuries inflicted at Liberty Island. When Logan awoke, Jean commended him for risking his life to save Marie. When she mentioned that Marie seemed "quite taken with him", Logan told Jean that "his heart belonged to someone else". As Jean started to respond to his comment, Logan quickly asked how Charles was doing, which she answered by stating that he was "good". Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Charles watched a news report later that day, where they discovered that Mystique had disguised herself as Senator Kelly and disavowed the Mutant Registration Act. Mutation Strengthening Following the battle on Liberty Island, something about Jean has changed: her powers have increased drastically. Jean is on a field trip with the rest of institute and she begins to hear everyone's thoughts in the area. Her telekinesis reacts and starts to make the electronics in the area flicker until Scott confronts her about the vast increase in her powers since the battle on Liberty Island. Jean was unable to levitate a chair across the room and now their bedroom shakes when she has nightmares. Jean tells Scott she senses danger in their future and the two hold each other to calm one another. After Nightcrawler's attempted assassination of the President, Jean and Storm are sent to track and bring him to Xavier. Testing her new abilities, Jean flies the X-Jet with her powers - causing Storm to worry about her power. The two find Nightcrawler in an abandoned church in Boston. Jean and Storm discover he's a teleporter and appears uncooperative for questioning. Storm bring him out of hiding and strikes the platform under him with lightning while Jean immobilizes him from falling. Now on speaking terms, they learn from Nightcrawler that he was forced to attack the White House while under mind control. Returning to the X-Mansion, Jean and Storm discover that the school had been attacked by Colonel William Stryker and his HYDRA allies, when they intercept a call from Wolverine, and he tells them they're at Bobby Drake's parents house. Jean and Storm pick up him and three students (Rogue, Iceman and Pyro). In flight, the X-Jet is attacked by two F-16s due to Pyro's aggressive reaction to the police shooting Wolverine out of fear. Storm tries to evade them with maneuvers and creating tornadoes, however, they managed to fire two missiles. Jean uses her power to destroy one of the missiles they have launched - her eyes starting to glow with a fiery light. One of the missiles manages to hit the jet, and the X-Men are saved by Magneto, who offers an alliance against Stryker. During a briefing, the former enemies share their respective information about Stryker and decide to attack his Alkali Lake base. There Jean reads Nightcrawler's mind and discovers the base is underground. Apparent Sacrifice Once Mystique gets inside the control room of the base, the X-men (Jean, Storm & Wolverine) along with Magneto and Mystique infiltrate the base to save Charles, Cyclops, and the young mutants. While searching the base Jean saves Mystique and Magneto from an optic blast from Cyclops. She manages to fend the brainwashed Scott off and pushes him telekinetically into a lower level. Jean finds her lover again and the two battle. Cyclops unleashes a full force optic blast, pushing Jean backward while telekinetically protecting herself. Cyclops is still persisting with his blasts, Jean then fights back and manages to repel and scatter his optic blast about. The two regain consciousness and Scott had control of himself, but their fight damaged the structure of the dam. After Jean and the rest of the X-Men gather and escape the base the X-Jet is damaged and not moving. The dam bursts and Jean realize they'll die, so she leaves the jet without notice. Jean, now standing in front of the jet, repairs its machinations, Scott and Wolverine knowing she'll die. They order Storm to open the ramp but Jean won't let her due to her telekinetic control of the jet. As a tidal wave of water comes rushing toward them, Jean holds it back. Seeing the water flowing around them, the X-Men look in amazement as Jean is holding the wave back by herself. Nightcrawler tries to teleport to her, but she blocks his power telepathically. Jean raises the jet and becomes engulfed in flames while she telepathically tells Scott goodbye through Xavier. She releases the flood on herself and saved the lives of her allies. At this point, everyone mourns her apparent death. Reunion with Scott Depressed for many months by Jean's apparent death and haunted by her psychic echo, Cyclops returns to Alkali Lake to mourn his loss. Once there, he releases a powerful optical blast towards the lake, breaking a telekinetic cocoon. Soon afterwards, Scott discovers Jean Grey in front of him - alive and well. She manages to control Scott's power with hers, and the two share a kiss. During the kiss, Jean abandons herself to instinct and an unspeakable horror seemingly kills Scott. Worried for Cyclops, the other X-Men arrive at Alkali Lake, finding only Scott's glasses telekinetically floating in the air with stones and logs. A little distant, they find an unconscious Jean. Back at the X-Mansion, Xavier explains to Logan how she survived (using telekinetic energy), and how she is a Class 5 mutant with potentially limitless power due her mutation being seated in the subconscious part of her mind. Because of this, Jean developed a dual personality; the conscious Jean Grey and the dormant Phoenix - a purely instinctual creature. Unleashing The Phoenix as the Phoenix]] Later on, Logan returns to check up on Jean. Once there, she tries to seduce him, but when he refuses the Phoenix breaks through and possesses her. After attacking Logan, she escapes the Mansion and returns to her childhood home. There, she was approached by both the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants - who fight each other while Xavier and Magneto attempt to convince Jean to join their respective sides. as the Phoenix]] When Xavier tries to block her alternate personality and begs her not to repeat the same mistakes that killed her close friend, the Phoenix becomes enraged and unleashes her power, destroying the home and killing Xavier. Joining Magneto Confused and saddened by her mentor's death, Jean follows Magneto to his hideout. Wolverine eventually follows them and tries to reason with Jean, but Magneto intervenes and defeats him. In spite of Callisto's protests, Magneto believes he can use her powers for his aims, and brings her with him to Alcatraz Island to destroy Worthington's facility. During the battle that follows the X-Men's arrival, Magneto tries to convince Phoenix to participate, but she appears uninterested during its duration. Wolverine almost manages to make Jean's personality resurface, but human soldiers intensify their fire on her, unleashing her rage. The Phoenix breaks through again and takes over Jean's body. She starts a massive attack on everything and everyone within the area, destroying Worthington's facility and killing any human or mutant in her way. Among the mutants she destroyed were Arclight, Cyclops, Psylocke, and Quill. Wolverine's Sacrifice 's claws]] While everyone is forced to escape, only Wolverine manages to approach her, since his healing factor prevents her powers from disintegrating him. When Logan manages to break through to Jean, she begs him to stop her. In tears, declaring his love to her, Wolverine stabs Jean Grey, killing her and putting an end to the destruction. Legacy Sometime after the events on Alcatraz, Jean's grave is placed near Scott's and Xavier's. Several years later, Jean's death still haunts Logan. He still mourns her loss and has frequent hallucinations and nightmares of her. Jean "visits" Logan multiple times before he moves on from her death. Revised Timeline Early Life In 1973, Jean saw a TV broadcast of Mystique sparing the life of President Nixon after the Attack on the White House. The event had a profound impact on Jean, which she recalled as the moment that Mystique became a hero to her. In 1975, eight-year-old Jean was driving with her parents John and Elaine Grey. She asked her mother to change the station, to which Elaine responded by saying that Jean can listen to whatever song she wanted to when she was old enough to drive. At that moment, Jean's telekinetic powers flared up, moving the radio dial and changing the station. When her mother asked her if it was her doing, Jean denied it. As her telepathy started to manifest, Jean's mind was overwhelmed with voices, causing her to yell "Quiet!" out loud. This unintentionally made Elaine fall asleep at the wheel of the car, steering it into the direction of an oncoming vehicle that resulted in a car crash. Jean's telekinesis saved her from being injured by the crash, but her mother was not fortunate enough to survive. Seeing The Future In 1983, Jean Grey was a student at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters, as an outsider and is feared by some students due to the uncontrollable nature of her powers. She has had previous instances where nightmares have caused her powers to overload and shake the whole school, scaring her fellow students. Later she walked down to her class where she bumps into new student Scott Summers with his brother Alex, he accidentally knocks her books out of her hands but she catches them telekinetically, she also looks into his mind briefly. When Scott expressed his annoyance, she snarkily told him there was little to read in the first place. Jean went on to practice her archery on campus, a special training technique Professor X gave her, she witnesses Scott unleash his power and destroy Charles favorite tree. Later, upon learning that Kurt Wagner doesn't know American culture, Jean and her group friends went to the mall using Xavier's car keys which Scott stole. At the mall they go shopping for records, Jean and Scott bond over mutual respect for singer Dazzler, and Scott makes a joke to Jean saying she looks like Boy George. Next, they go to an arcade, Jean and Scott played together but run out of quarters, luckily Jubilee uses her ability to charge the machine and allow them to play for free. Finally, the group sees a movie "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi", and Scott and Jubilee enter a debate about what's the best Star Wars movie, to which Jean cited that they could at least know that the third film is the worst. Rescue at Alkali Lake When they returned, Scott discovered that his brother had been killed when he unwittingly destroyed the X-Mansion. When William Stryker arrives, he and the military take Moira, Charles, Raven, Hank and Peter while Scott, Jean, and Kurt hide. They sneak aboard the helicopter carrying the captured mutants and it takes them to Alkali Lake. While on the helicopter Scott mourns Alex and Jean told him that from reading Alex thoughts that he was the one who thought that Scott was going to do something that would change the world and had faith in his younger brother. Arriving at the facility the three run into Logan who has already gone through the adamantium process and release him. Logan proceeds to slaughter Stryker's men before escaping, Jean tries to calm him down with her mind. The three then proceed to rescue Hank, Moira, Raven, and Peter when Scott blasts through the walls of their cage. The groups escape with one of Stryker's jets and don battle suits before heading to Cairo. Battle of Cairo ]] During the final battle with Apocalypse, Jean briefly teams up with Cyclops until Professor X calls out to her for help in battle as he contests the deity in the astral dimension. Despite her hesitation, Professor X encourages her to let go of her fear and unleash the full extent of her powers. With a lengthy roar, Jean casts torrents of energy upon Apocalypse, causing him extreme anguish and effortlessly disintegrating his astral form. As he sees Jean's power, he states that "all is revealed" before he is completely annihilated. Though Professor X has apparently died, Jean senses that he still lives and heals his injuries. She later trains as one of the new X-Men. ]] Endeavour Rescue Mission By 1992, Jean and the other X-Men had become national superheroes adored by the public at large. When the [[Space Shuttle Endeavour|space shuttle Endeavour]] was damaged by the energy of the approaching Phoenix Force, Jean and the X-Men are dispatched into space to rescue the astronauts. Though Nightcrawler and Quicksilver managed to rescue most of the crew, one of the astronauts noted that their commander was still aboard the shuttle. Despite Mystique's misgivings, Professor X convinced Jean and Nightcrawler to go back on to the shuttle to try and rescue the commander. Using her telekinesis, Jean held the broken fragments of the shuttle together while Nightcrawler located the commander. However, when the Phoenix Force struck Endeavour, Nightcrawler was forced to teleport away with the commander, leaving Jean stranded on the shuttle. As the cosmic entity approached the X-Jet, Jean directed it towards her instead, sparing the lives of everyone onboard. Instead of destroying her, the Phoenix Force is absorbed into Jean's body while Endeavour exploded around her. Empowered by the Phoenix Force, Jean survived while floating in space before Nightcrawler teleported to her and brought her aboard the X-Jet. Aftermath Once back on Earth, Jean along with the rest of the X-Men were welcomed by a crowd of adoring fans. They were greeted upon their return to the Institute by the applause of their fellow students and a proud Professor X. After passing a routine health examination by Hank, Jean was rejoined by Scott in their shared bedroom. She mused about her condition and reassured Scott after almost losing her in the space mission that she would always return to him. Seeing Visions Joining the festivities around the school grounds celebrating their victory alongside Scott, Jean began to experience visions of the force that entered her body, overwhelming her thoughts. In response, she released a massive wave of telekinetic force that swept her surrounding area, knocking back many of her fellow students and rendering her unconscious. As Jean laid dormant in her bedroom, Charles attempted to peruse into her thoughts using Cerebro with Hank and Raven by his side. Discovering that many of the psychic blocks that he erected in Jean's mind have eroded due to the incident in space, he attempted to calm the slowly awakening Jean. Upon discovering that her father was still alive and that Charles lied to her about the incident, Jean managed to eject him from her mind, knocking him out, much to Hank and Raven's horror. Scott ran to Jean's side, who was horrified at the sight of the wound on his cheek which she believed she caused. Despite Scott's reassurance, Jean resolved to locate her father, much to his confusion. In order to prevent Scott from interfering, Jean rendered him unconscious before leaving the Mansion. Red Hook Incident Reuniting with her father, Jean sadly discovered that he removed all trace of her in his life, blaming her for the death of her mother. Rendering him unconscious as the X-Jet approached, Jean was confronted by her teammates who urged her to return home. As police cars approached the scene, Jean lost control of her burgeoning powers and flipped the cars over. Her escape was foiled by Nightcrawler, who she quickly defeated after a brief struggle, and even the combined efforts of her teammates could not subdue her, incapacitating Quicksilver in the process. Mystique attempted to approach Jean to calm her, with Charles preventing any outside interference. However, Jean couldn't contain her powers and she accidentally killed her mentor, flinging Raven into a broken fencepost that impaled her. Horrified, she escaped, soaring into the sky. Finding an isolated corner in an urban locale, she attempted to clean the blood off of her hands, breaking down in tears and lamenting about her recent actions. Genosha Jean sought refuge on the island of Genosha, where she was met with wary eyes. Magneto, the leader of the island, welcomed her. She sought comfort with him, who she believed would understand her current predicament. He inquired upon the blood on her shirt, to which she didn't answer. Not long after, the island was met with military forces sent to look for Jean, warranting Erik's immediate attention. Unable to control her compulsions any longer, Jean revealed herself and totaled one of the choppers, almost hitting Magneto with a loose propeller, before taking control of the other one. Magneto narrowly suppressed her, imploring the soldiers to leave the island as he did so. Upon the departure of the soldiers, he banished Jean from the island for the sake of the safety of the innocents dwelling there, with Jean begrudgingly obliging. Meeting Vuk A lone Jean was approached by Vuk in a bar, who saw through her illusions, inviting her to a townhouse in New York, met by Vuk's people, the D'Bari. Vuk explained to Jean the origins of the entity that dwells within her, being a cosmic force that sparked life in the universe and destroyed Vuk's planet. Vuk manipulated Jean in her vulnerability to accomplish her and her people's ends, being total domination of the planet Earth. Later, Jean was located by both the X-Men and Magneto's forces, who fought to secure her despite the attention and damage they were causing around them. Magneto managed to get to Jean first, hoping to end her life and avenge Raven's demise. However, he was unable to overcome her sheer power, breaking his helmet and expelling him from the townhouse. Confrontation With Professor X With Scott and Kurt's assistance, Charles managed to enter the townhouse, meeting Jean and Vuk, the former refusing to listen to his pleas while the latter watches. After he told her that she could do anything she put her mind to, Jean was goaded beyond endurance and demanded to prove it by approaching her without his wheelchair. When Charles asserted that he could not do so, Jean cruelly forced him out of his wheelchair and telekinetically manipulated his limbs to ascend a staircase to her. As Jean was slowly snuffing out Charles's life, he revealed more of the day he took her in, showing her that he did so out of love, pacifying her. Jean wanted to relinquish the power within her to Vuk, who insidiously obliged, intending to take it for herself to wipe out all of humanity and claim the Earth for her people. As Vuk took the entity within Jean, she was also killing the young mutant in the process, much to Charles's horror. However, Scott intervened, breaking the connection between Jean and Vuk, rendering Jean unconscious. Train Chase Jean was apprehended by the Mutant Containment Unit, along with both the X-Men and Magneto's forces, and boarded onto a freight train headed for a containment facility meant for mutants with dangerous powers. As the D'Bari attempted to extract her from the train with both human and mutant alike keeping them at bay, Jean remained dormant. However, Charles managed to get to her with Scott's aid, meeting her in his mindspace and finding closure after everything she has endured. Resolving to protect her family, Jean released herself from her bonds as Vuk approached her, Scott, and Charles, expelling Vuk out of the car. She then lifted the entire line of trains into the air, spinning them around to counteract the attacking D'Bari while shielding the remaining mutants. Finding themselves in a powerplant surrounded by woodland, Jean and her teammates emerged from the wreckage of the train cars she dropped there unscathed. She then proceeded to singlehandedly wipe out the remaining D'Bari that came for her before Vuk approached her in an attempt to retake the remaining power Jean possessed. However, Jean was too much for Vuk and she was beginning to be overwhelmed by the young mutant. As Scott tried to approach Jean, the field of energy she and Vuk were emanating began to hurt him, causing her to lose focus. Vuk tried to goad Jean to her wishes, but Jean's resolve proved indomitable. Disappearance After healing Scott and quietly bidding Charles goodbye, Jean flew into space along with Vuk where she unleashed her full potential and destroyed the alien with the very power she sought to wield. Embracing the power she possessed, Jean's body was seemingly consumed by cosmic flame, exploding into a massive firebird that lit up the night sky, presumed dead by her teammates and the rest of the world. The Xavier Institute was renamed the "Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters" in memory of her. However, a flaming phoenix was seen flying above Paris, alluding to Jean's survival. Return to Earth Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, the War on Alcatraz never happened, thus Jean, and many others on Alcatraz Island, such as the Omegas, who were killed by the Phoenix Force, never died. Sometime before 2023, Jean came back to Earth and decided to return to the X-Mansion where she became a teacher, returns to being Scott's girlfriend and becomes Wolverine's love interest, mimicking the original timeline. In 2023, the original timeline's Wolverine wakes up in his revised timeline's self and is shocked to see her alive, and Jean, unaware of all the past events he’s experienced, is confused by Wolverine's strange behavior, but he assures Jean that everything is okay. She smiles at him, and tells Wolverine that she’ll see him later and she walks away. Westchester Incident In 2028, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer's and suffered a massive seizure that injured 600 people, and killed 7 mutants, including several members of the X-Men. Jean was among the victims, although it is unclear whether she was injured or killed. Personality Jean is generally a polite and well-spoken member of the X-Men. She shows her intelligence by debating against Senator Kelly about the Mutant Registration Act and is also a doctor where she treats Wolverine and Professor X. She has a strong bond with her love interest, Cyclops, and says that he is the good guy, compared to Logan. Jean shows that she is willing to sacrifice herself for her team members, which is shown when she used Cerebro for the first time to locate Magneto and when she gave her life after saving the X-Men by lifting the X-Jet to safety and being covered in water at Alkali Lake. When Jean was young, she was scared of her abilities and that caused her to be somewhat of a loner at Xavier's School, a lot of other students also became afraid of her. She did, however, form a strong bond with Charles Xavier, with him becoming a father-like figure to her due to their telepathic bond. As soon as she met a young Scott Summers, there was an immediate attraction and a bond formed over the lack of control both of them had over their powers. In her youth, Jean's uncontrollable powers led her to feel the emotions of others at all times, knowing how other people felt led her to want to be a better person and help them. Jean shows to have an alter-ego known as the "Phoenix", which in the original timeline was created after professor Xavier placed psychic blocks on her powers to keep her under control. The Phoenix is an Id-like manifestation of her deepest emotions, primarily rage and desire. The extent of Phoenix's control over Jean's mind is unclear, only appearing in times of emotional duress. She killed her love interest Cyclops and her mentor Professor X without showing guilt until after realizing what she had done, which caused her confusion. In the revised timeline it is shown that the Professor did not suppress her powers, and as such she was able to unleash enough power to destroy Apocalypse; however, it is heavily hinted that her powers will still manifest with a dark side, even if not in the same way as before. In the new timeline, Jean is seen in her younger years, where she is isolated from her fellow students because of the volatility of her powers. However, this doesn't hamper her ability to socialize with those who do not fear her, like Cyclops, Nightcrawler and Jubilee, all of whom she bonded with. Unlike in the original timeline, she is far more inhibited in the use of her powers, even though she is more resourceful when employing them to suit her ends. One trait of hers that carried over from the original timeline is her selflessness and tendency towards heroism. Most notably, she stepped up to face Apocalypse in the Astral Plane by herself despite her inhibitions and she redirected the Phoenix Force away from the X-Jet where her teammates and rescued civilians, choosing to have the entity bombard her instead. When merged with the Phoenix, Jean was initially overwhelmed by the entity that dwelled inside her, prone to fits of unpredictable rage, especially after learning of the truth behind her enrollment into the Institute. She remains fully aware of what she does in these moments of weakness and it crumbles her resolve, making her more susceptible to being manipulated, as Vuk did. However, upon reconciling with Charles Xavier, Jean was able to take back control of her faculties and harness the power of the Phoenix without losing herself, becoming one with the entity that once tormented her. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers Jean Grey is an extremely powerful mutant (the only known Class 5 mutant in the original timeline) whose abilities varied across her appearances. From a burgeoning psychic whose abilities were contained until she could gain better control of them, Jean's powers evolved immensely due to her near-death experience in the original timeline and from letting go of her inhibitions and merging with the Phoenix Force in the revised timeline. In the original timeline, her eyes display a fiery glow and her body manifests what appears to be flames when exerting her powers. Upon her revival, Jean's eyes and veins darken and her hair becomes akin to fire when she uses her powers. In the revised timeline, when unleashing the full extent of her powers, Jean's powers manifested around her as a fiery raptor. Her powers is vastly amplified after merging with the Phoenix, allowing her to accomplish feats impossible if attempted alone. Her power signature is seen as glowing fiery veins across her skin and her clothes as well as her immediate environment atomizing and repairing themselves, reflecting the sheer volatile power of the energy within her. *'Telekinesis' - Jean has the ability to move objects with her mind, ranging from doors to people, cars and even trains. Beast once stated that Jean's powers had no limits. Her telekinetic abilities, when exerted to their full potential, are so acute that she can dismantle a gun piece by piece in the original timeline. In the revised timeline, she can sustain multiple telekinetic feats at once and even intercept Quicksilver while he is running at superhuman speeds when merged with the Phoenix. Even without the Phoenix, her telekinetic control allowed her to assist Magneto in rebuilding the X-Mansion after the events of Apocalypse, rebuilding the school alongside Erik piece by piece. **'Flight' - Jean can fly using her telekinesis by project herself through the air, moreso displayed in the revised timeline. During the battle against Apocalypse, Jean was able to walk on and float in the air while attacking him. When merged with the Phoenix, she is able to simulate self-propelled flight at considerable speeds. She is even able to easily soar through outer space and the upper atmosphere. **'Force-Field Projection' - Jean can generate telekinetic shields or barriers to block, contain and impede targets. To protect herself and others from the rushing waters of Alkali Lake, Jean erected one while controlling the X-Jet. Jean unconsciously wrapped herself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy to shield her from the inundation. She can also project such fields as a means of offense, releasing them as waves of concussive force able to damage solid concrete. When merged with the Phoenix, she is able to create multiple fields for individual people, all the while enacting various other telekinetic feats at the same time. **'Energy Manipulation' - Jean's telekinesis extends to the ability to halt, shape, and redirect energy, being able to do so to that from Scott's optic blasts while fighting against him. She is also able contain Scott's optic blasts within his eyes upon resurfacing after the incident at Alkali Lake. **'Molecular Manipulation' - At a full extent of her power, she can manipulate matter at a molecular level at will, with the exception of adamantium, or anything encased or bonded with adamantium. ***'Disintegration' - Jean is able to atomize nearly anything within her surroundings at will when at the full extent of her powers. In both timelines, it is an extension of her telekinetic ability and she is seen being able to affect all manner of objects and even people with this power. In the original timeline, she often employs this power during fits of uncontrollable rage, notably being the means she kills Charles Xavier as well as human and mutant alike during the incident at Alcatraz Island. In the revised timeline, she uses this ability to destroy Apocalypse once and for all (though at a gradual rate), manifesting a fiery raptor around her as she does so. Once merged with the Phoenix Force, she once again exhibits this ability, instantaneously destroying many of the D'Bari with it. *'Telepathy' - Jean has the ability to read, communicate with, and control other people's minds, not unlike Charles Xavier. During X-Men, she states that Professor X is much more powerful than her, but is teaching her to develop it. However, this was only because Professor X was blocking her powers, but once the blocks were destroyed, she far exceeded her mentor's abilities, being able to transcend great distances and even defend her own mind from other telepaths. In the revised timeline, her telepathic abilities are displayed more frequently. During the battle against Apocalypse, though stronger than Charles inside the Astral Plane, he was no match for Jean, who easily cast him out. When merged with the Phoenix, her telepathy is immensely amplified, able to overcome Charles Xavier, a more seasoned telepath, and affect multiple people at once. **'Illusion Projection- '''Jean has the ability to project realistic illusions through telepathic means, able to simulate invisibility for herself and other people, as seen after the explosion at the Mansion in the revised timeline, as well as being able to appear as a completely different person to multiple people after being empowered by the Phoenix Force. **'Telepathic Resistance - Jean has the ability to resist the telepathic intrusion of other psionics, as seen in both the original and the revised timeline, both involving Charles Xavier. **'Astral Projection - '''Jean is able to project her consciousness into the Astral Plane, where a psionic's powers are able to affect the physical world there. Jean used this ability to assist Charles in defeating Apocalypse. **'Precognition - 'Jean has displayed precognitive dreams in the revised timeline, portending a bleak future and disturbing her sleep to the extent of simulating seismic activity around the Mansion and causing the paintings in her bedroom to atomize. **'Mental Healing - 'Jean has exhibited the ability to heal another's psychological trauma to the extent of being able to reach into Charles's weakened mind and bring him back from the precipice after being bested by Apocalypse in the Astral Plane. **'Memory Manipulation - 'Jean has displayed the ability to peruse into the deepest depths of another's mind to extract and manipulate their memories, displayed in both timelines. In the original timeline, she does so for Wolverine and Nightcrawler. In the revised timeline, she is able to restore the few memories in a berserk Wolverine's mind, restoring what little sense of self she could salvage of him. **'Pain Inducement - '''Jean has the ability to project psionic forces from her mind powerful enough to cause both physical and mental harm to her desired targets. While combatting Apocalypse in the Astral Plane, Jean unleashed a psychic scream that shattered the simulacrum of the X-Mansion as well as Apocalypse himself, casting him out. When merged with the Phoenix, Jean's psionic blasts are powerful enough to cause a Cerebro-empowered Charles Xavier considerable discomfort and even render him unconscious. *Phoenix Force Manipulation''' - After merging with the Phoenix Force in space, Jean's natural abilities are immensely amplified, allowing her to overcome powerful mutants the likes of Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, the combined efforts of her entire team, and even an army of D'Bari, including one partially empowered by the very cosmic entity inside her. She also gained new powers from becoming host to the Phoenix Force. **'Superhuman Reflexes' - Jean was able to react to Quicksilver charging at super speed towards her. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Jean was able to endure being impaled in the chest with a piece of metal debris by one of the D'Bari. **'Cosmic Energy Manipulation' - Jean has the ability to harness the sheer power of the Phoenix in the form of what appears to be cosmic fire. After ascending into space to isolate Vuk, she instantly atomized the alien invader by bombarding her with streams of the Phoenix's power. **'Self-Sustenance' - Empowered by the Phoenix, Jean is able to survive in the vacuum of space without the need of breathing equipment. Abilities *'Physician' - Jean is shown to be a skilled medical doctor throughout her adulthood in the original timeline. She helped take care of Wolverine, Professor X and Senator Kelly, the former of whom possessed incredulous healing capabilities. She also was able to patch up Nightcrawler's bullet wound in his arm. Weaknesses * Concentration '''- If Jean loses her focus while utilizing her powers, her abilities will become invalidated. * '''Electric Field - When Jean was in the Weapon X plane, the electric field cage was able to block her telepathy, though doubtfully her telekinesis since it merely prevents her mind reaching past the barrier, not attacking it directly. *'Instability' - If she becomes emotionally unstable, she loses control of her powers and will turn into her darker persona known as the Phoenix. In the original timeline when scared, confused or angry, her telekinesis destroys things around her in a random pattern. She was able to hold her house and everything inside it several feet above ground and float herself with it. During her rampage in Alcatraz, her telekinesis destroyed everything present, even levitating several tons of ocean water and metal. However, in the revised timeline, she learned to control her emotions much better. Relationships Original Timeline Family *Elaine Grey - Mother *John Grey - Father Friends *Angel † - Former Enemy *Beast † - Former Enemy *Cyclops † - Former Classmate, Former Teammate, Former Lover, and Victim *Professor X - Former Mentor, Former Teammate, Former Attempted Victim, Friend, and Father-like Figure *Rogue - Former Student and Friend *Senator Kelly † - Former Rival *Storm † - Former Classmate, Former Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *Wolverine - Former Teammate, Former Enemy, Former Love Interest, Attempted Victim, and Killer *Colossus † - Former Student, Friend, and Former Enemy *Iceman † - Former Student, Friend, and Former Enemy *Shadowcat - Former Student, Friend, and Former Enemy *Artie Maddicks - Former Student *Cypher - Former Student *Jones - Former Student *Jubilee - Former Student *Siryn - Former Student *Flea - Former Student *Sage - Former Student Enemies *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies **Juggernaut - Former Teammate **Magneto - Former Ally and Former Teammate **Multiple Man - Former Teammate **Mystique - Former Ally **Omegas - Former Teammates ***Anole ***Arclight † - Victim ***Ash ***Avalanche ***Callisto † ***Glob Herman ***Lizard Man ***Phat † ***Psylocke † - Victim ***Quill † - Victim ***Spike † ***Starfish ***Vanisher **Pyro † - Student turned Enemy and Former Teammate **Sabretooth **Toad † - Attempted Killer *Jason Stryker † - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike † - Enemy *William Stryker † - Enemy *Marcus Lyman † Revised Timeline Family *Mrs. Grey - Mother *John Grey - Father Friends *Annie Malcolm † - Best Friend *Cyclops - Former Classmate, Teammate, and Lover *Havok † - Friend and Former Ally *Jubilee - Former Classmate and Friend *Magneto - Ally and Former Enemy *Nightcrawler - Former Classmate, Teammate, and Friend *Professor X - Former Mentor, Friend, and Father-like Figure *Storm - Former Classmate, Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *Wolverine - Former Teammate, Friend, Rescuee, and Former Love Interest (one-sided from Wolverine) *Beast - Former Mentor, Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee *Mystique † - Former Mentor, Teammate, Friend, Rescuee, and Accidental Victim *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee *Quicksilver - Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee *Colossus - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend *Iceman - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend *Rogue - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend *Shadowcat - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend Enemies *Apocalypse † - Enemy and Victim **Horsemen of Apocalypse ***Angel † - Enemy ***Psylocke - Enemy *Vuk † - Enemy and Victim *William Stryker - Enemy Trivia *According to Callisto, Jean was the only "class five" mutant she had ever encountered. *Jean is the only notable member of the X-Men not to have a codename during her tenure on the team. *Jean assumed the moniker of "Phoenix" under different circumstances. **In the original timeline, Phoenix was the name of a split personality that Jean developed after Professor X created psychic blocks in her mind to suppress the full potential of her power. **In the revised timeline, the students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters started referring to Jean as Phoenix due to the fact that she survived the explosion of the [[Space Shuttle Endeavour|Space Shuttle Endeavour]] after encountering a cosmic force. Cyclops noted that the Phoenix was a mythological bird that rises from the dead, similar to what happened with Jean in space. *It's implied in X-Men commentary that Jean's inexpert use of the Cerebro caused her Phoenix transformation. The use of the device may have weakened the barriers Xavier put in place to contain Phoenix. *Selma Blair, Renee O'Connor, Lucy Lawless and Maria Bello were considered for the role of Jean Grey, before Famke Janssen was cast. *Peta Wilson was offered the role of Jean Grey, but had to film the fourth season of La Femme Nikita (1997) instead. *Helen Hunt was asked to play Jean Grey, but she turned down the role. *Jean was not a doctor in the Marvel Comics versions. Originally, Beast was set to appear in the first film, but the technology was not yet adequate to portray him, so his character was written out, and Jean took on the role of team scientist. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, for her dual role as Jean Grey/Phoenix, Famke Janssen extensively researched dissociative identity disorders and split personalities to make her performance convincing. *The color red is often associated with Jean. When she's not in her X-Men uniform, she often likes to wear red clothing. *Sophie Turner studied schizophrenia and disassociative identity disorder to ground her performance. She found a YouTube video that simulated what it would feel like to have auditory hallucinations. Turner would listen to it while walking around New York City, but found it hard to function while doing mundane tasks such as shopping or talking to people.Dark Phoenix will bring the X-Men saga to an epic close References Further Reading * Category:X-Men characters Category:X2: X-Men United characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand characters Category:The Wolverine characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse characters Category:X-Men: Dark Phoenix characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Cameo Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Deceased Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Back From The Dead Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Red Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:Eyeglasses Category:Grey Family Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:Lovers Category:Class 5 Category:Telepathy Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Regulation Category:Alkali Lake Category:High Body Count Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Mind Control Category:X-Men Team Members Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine